


Fate Oneshots

by muselayte



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/strange fake, Lord El Melloi II Case Files
Genre: Angst, BACK ON MY BULLSHIT, Bittersweet, F/F, F/M, FGO spoiler warning, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, because I can't be bothered fact checking, gilkidu will probably be overrepresented, honestly idk if its canon compliant or not, more fluff tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25139473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muselayte/pseuds/muselayte
Summary: Little self indulgent oneshots which I just felt like writing, some fluffy life at chaldea stuff mixed with some random things I choose to throw in there. Lots of caster class brainworms apparently.
Relationships: Enkidu | False Lancer/Gilgamesh | Archer, Iskandar | Rider/Waver Velvet, Oda Nobunaga | Archer/Okita Souji | Sakura Saber, Romani Archaman/Merlin | Caster
Comments: 3
Kudos: 99





	1. Romani/Merlin ~ Like real people do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romani is lowkey sick of Merlin's shit but at the same time he is just tired.

When he awoke, Romani found a warm cup of coffee resting on the desk near his elbow. He hadn’t registered the shift between lucidity and dreaming, hell not like it really mattered. Animusphere had used to kick him out of the control room when he started looking drowsy, but now he was the head of the Chaldea institute. The irony of the title didn’t escape him. He missed sleeping in his own room rather than dozing away at the high tech console, but at least Leonardo DaVinci made a damn good coffee. Blue light was bad for your eyes, he knew. At this rate he’d probably need glasses from staring at the holographic displays day in and day out. Another ironic quirk of this human condition. One who used to have omnipresence slowly losing his sight. Romani checked the clock, not like it really mattered, they were in the middle of one of those pervasive blizzards which plagued the area around the compound, and made it very difficult to tell the difference between night and day. He pushed himself off the console, rubbing his eyes and releasing a silent yawn. How DaVinci managed to always perfectly time coffee before he woke up was a mystery to him. That woman was enigmatic to a fault. She was also one of the few individuals in chaldea that knew he enjoyed a spiced late over a short black any day of the week, although he’d never admit it to anyone. The earthy flavours delighted and sparked his still tired taste buds, almost a good enough substitute for human contact. He let his hair out, pulling some orange locks with his hair tie as he let the wavy mass settle on his back. Automatic doors swished aside behind him. “DaVinci?” He queried, a hint of hope in his voice. A low tenor chuckle answered his question as the doors swished shut again, and booted footsteps echoed down the stairs. Romani didn’t acknowledge the Mage who waltzed up behind him, instead opting to close his eyes. Merlin could be a headache at any time, one of his special talents. Hands rested on the sides of his scalp, below where his own hands were, and he stiffened slightly. You could never be sure if Merlin was trying to seduce you or not, another talent that the flower mage cultivated. Perhaps it was a result of his incubus heritage. Merlin ran his hands through Romani’s hair, humming softly in a tone of fascination. Romani let his own hands fall to his sides, submitting to whatever torture Merlin was going to put him through this morning…? He glanced at the clock again, 4:56am, yeah that’s close enough. 

“Yes yes, good morning my ever diligent doctor.” Merlin murmured. 

Romani didn’t humour him with a reply, wondering if the half demon actually intended to fuck him this time around. It wouldn’t be surprising exactly, Merlin did as he pleased, everyone in Chaldea knew. 

Merlin continued humming, this time a tuneless sound with a contented timbre, almost akin to a cat’s purr. He took Romani’s wild mane in his gentle slender hands, split it into 3 parts, and began to plait it. The small smile on his face was almost audible. 

“What do you want, Merlin?” Romani let out a sigh, picking up his coffee again and taking a deep sip. 

“I’m not going to seduce you idiot.” Merlin teased, a chuckle incorporating into his steady frequency of soft sounds. This was met by an amused snort.

“I just wanted to check up on you, there’s not much to do here and I’m easily bored.”

“Mhmmmmm…” Romani took another sip. “You could just annoy someone else, or fuck, if you’re so bored you could do some of my paperwork for me, that’d be helpful.”

Another chuckle. “Helpful, but no fun for me Romani.” Merlin finished up the braid and placed it over Romani’s shoulder. There was no way he would’ve known the reaction which that simple action triggered. Romani saw his face reflected in the glass before him and gasped, a look of mild terror coming onto his face. He put down the mug of coffee with shaking hands and frantically undid the braid, tearing at his own hair. Merlin watched with a look of concern and confusion on his face. Romani struggled to regain his composure, focusing on simply breathing in and out. In and out. 

“I’m sorry…” Merlin broke the silence.   
“No, I should be sorry.”

“Romani…” Merlin placed his arms around Romani’s shoulders in a surprisingly human embrace, only broken by the sweet honeysuckle scent that was a product of his demonic heritage. It was so sweet, and so easy just to fall into those comforting arms and relax.


	2. Enkidu/Gilgamesh - After the storm was done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fighting for 3 days and 3 nights? Damn y'all must be tired. This is just pure fluff.

Stars shone down on the shattered earth outside the city of Uruk. Away from flame and fire you could see the cosmos in its full glory, It seemed to glow brightly like it never had before. He couldn’t move. When his sluggish brain went through the motions to raise an arm or jerk a leg there was no response from his body. So he just lay there. Fortunately his opponent seemed to be in a similar state, otherwise he might’ve been dead by now. It was still risky to rest, no matter how exhausted he was. But… if the green haired creature which lay in a crater nearby saw fit to come over and end his life he wouldn’t mind too much. It had been a good fight. Earth crumbled at the rim of the crater which he had collapsed in, and he summoned a sword reflexively, only to have it clatter to the ground a second later. He was out of Mana too. A hand appeared over the lip. They were still coming for him? Impressive. Gilgamesh’s lips quirked up slightly into the faintest impression of a smirk. Well so be it, the creature had done well. They slowly appeared over the edge, tattered white robe torn and scorched. Then they collapsed. Their body rolled down the side of the crater, before landing on top of him at the very bottom. A slight wheeze was all he could manage. The beast wasn’t dead, he knew that, it seemed to be sleeping perhaps? They certainly didn’t open their eyes as they lay on top of him, breathing slowly and regularly. He studied their face, perfect and beautiful, half lit by the light of the cosmos. Long tresses of tangled green hair splayed out over their back, still somehow elegant, and definitely more elegant than his own hair. They were warm where their skin touched his, just the same as any mortal man, although maybe slightly cooler than they should’ve been. He gasped slightly as he saw their eyes half open, and their arms reached around him in... an embrace? 

“Enkidu?” He rasped.   
The creature didn’t reply, closing its eyes again, it’s breathing never changing. Gilgamesh sighed, resigned to act as their pillow for the night at least. If he was being honest, he didn’t mind it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I can only write like 300 words but, that's what u get.


	3. Gilgamesh/Enkidu - Hubris is a Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy Gilkidu reunion in Chaldea.

When Gilgamesh King of Heroes woke up, he wasn’t startled by the beautiful face staring back at him. It was the most natural thing in the world, waking up to those brilliant golden-green eyes, like leaves on a tree at the start of autumn. “Morning Enkidu.” He mumbled, a small smile creeping onto his face. They frowned in return, huffing slightly. “You could act more surprised or shocked you know.” 

“Mmmm, but is it not unusual for a king to wake up with his greatest weapon and friend where he needs them the most.”

Sadness fell upon those beautiful emerald eyes, as they took one hand and gently ran it along the side of his face. “Did- you really not miss me Gil?” 

Fuck. He couldn’t keep up the facade any longer before those eyes. Gilgamesh gripped the hem of their white garment and pulled himself into their chest, breathing in their familiar scent. Like the forest floor or the great plains surrounding Uruk, it transported him back. “Of course I missed you, fool.” He muttered, his words obscured partially by the cloth. 

They relaxed, perfect body loosening, practically thrumming with joy as they ran a hand through his hair. It’s so perfect, all he’d ever wanted for the past countless years. And he can finally relax for the first time since he last saw their smile. 

“Oh, Gil…” 

Yeah, they were bound to notice the small sobs that shook his shoulders, as only someone so familiar with his every movement only could. They wrapped a protective arm around to his back, tracing the tattoos there absentmindedly as they once had. “It’s not a dream right?” His voice, hoarse, hardly befitting of a king.

“No, I’m real Gil.” There’s a quiver in their voice too, and he doesn’t have to look up to know that there are tears running down those beautiful cheeks. He takes the time to slow his breathing and regain his composure, before finally emerging from that white fabric. Kissing the stray tears from their cheeks as his arms wrapped around their shoulders. “Never leave me again.”

“I won’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written while listening to 100 years by Florence and the Machine because god that's a fuckin Gilkidu song if I've ever heard one. She short but she sweet, hope you enjoyed.


	4. Waver/Rider ~ Memory Brushes the Same Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waver meets Rider one final time.

When he opens his eyes and sees the sea, Waver knows it’s time. This isn’t an unfamiliar view, he’s seen it a few times before, a few memorable times. He knows the significance of the vista over the ocean waves, especially this time. He turns around, noticing the youthful spring to his body which all these years had robbed from him. It does feel nice to be young again, even now. 

“Boy.” A familiar old voice calls out from the mist behind him, as the figure seems to clear and solidify.

“Don’t you think I’m a bit old for that name now?”

His response prompted a chortling hearty laughter. “You’ll always be a boy to me.”

He’d done research over the years in his own time about this phenomena he’d been experiencing. Of course the first time he’d been able to brush it off as just another dream, fueled by longing, but through his studies he’d come to understand that there was something more. The bond between servant and master was a complex thing, affected by many many factors. But he’d reached the conclusion that because of a mixture of their closeness, and the sheer quantity of his meagre mana reserves Waver had shared with his servant. In a place between life and death, waking and sleep, the last frayed strands of their bond reached back out to each other, entangling and creating a sort of bridge between him and the throne of heroes. That was the rationale at least. 

“I remember that night you found out the world was round.” He gives the other man a fond smirk, thinking back. Waver had grown so much since then, truly, becoming professor and lord of the clock tower, pioneering a new era of magecraft less antiquated than the system which had been in place for so long. But the boy in side of him cried out with joy at the sight of his friend, his king. 

“You said we’d conquer the world together, me at your side.” The memories are bittersweet and glossed over with a thick coat of nostalgia. 

“Well, Waver.” It was odd to hear Rider use his real name. “I remember you were so thin back then, a stiff breeze could knock you over. I guess some things never change hah?”

They both laughed at that for a moment, before Iskandar extended a hand towards him. “You’re an amazing subject, one of my greatest.”

He wanders forward and regards the hand for a while, the great calloused hand of a warlord, a conqueror,  _ his friend _ . 

“You’ve made me proud, dear friend.” Rider smiles, that brilliant toothy grin.

“I- suppose it’s time to join you now.” Waver hesitantly takes the hand extended to him, feeling 19 again and ready to take on the world. “It would be an honour to be by your side my-” His sentence is interrupted by his own throat closing up, causing his voice to crack as tears welled up in his eyes. “My king, my… friend.” 

He’s pulled in for a hug, those strong giant arms holding him so gently as he sobs with bittersweet happiness, and closes his eyes one final time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEAH I REWATCHED THAT SCENE FROM THE EL MELLOI CASE FILES, SHUT UP I ALMOST CRIED WRITING THIS. Forgot how much I loved these two wow. Best read while listening to Old Friends by Simon and Garfunkel, or like, sufjan stevens also works.


	5. Gilgamesh/Enkidu ~ The Memory that I Was Yours and You Were Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey did you want some really sad Gilkidu? No? Well, bad news.

To see the stars one last time, that was their final wish. But the night into which he’d stumbled out was covered with a grey cloud, the gods themselves denying this final request. Across the dry planes he’d staggered, as the rain started to fall. He held his body over his friend like a shield as they crumbled further into dust, their breaths shallow and erratic. Gilgamesh could see the pain in their eyes and knew all too well that it was mirrored in his. Those golden green eyes that had once held so much life, now were dull as that life seeped away. And the lips which he’d kissed so tenderly, so often, now he feared would release their final breath at any second. At the top of the outcropping he collapsed, holding them in his arms. The rain had momentarily stopped but his tears still fell, landing on perfect skin which now was beginning to crack and crumble. “No, please don’t, you can’t leave me.” He begged, gulping down sobs as he hunched over their body. 

“Don’t cry… Gil…” 

He stilled for a minute as they lifted one hand with great difficulty, their fingers crumbling to dead clay as they caressed his cheek for one last time. 

“I’m just a weapon, it’s alright… But I’m sorry I couldn’t stay by your side longer.” They gave him a weak remorseful smile, not even able to shed a tear as their body dried and hardened. 

“No, no I love you Enkidu.” He looked into their eyes with such despair that he’d never felt in his life before. “If I had the chance to save you there’s nothing I wouldn’t do. My kingdom, my people, I’d sacrifice them all if it meant that you could stay by my side. I would use a net to clutch a star from the heavens if it would save you. All of my treasures and riches I’d give up for your smile. If you hadn’t been my friend I would’ve been simply a tyrant, despised by many. And while I am still a tyrant, you, the chain of heaven, always brought me back to earth when I strayed too far. Our love is such that the gods quake before it, it's the sort of love that comes only once in existence.” 

How far into that had they listened before the rising and falling of their chest had stopped?

All he knew is that when he opened his eyes, he was only holding a lump of dry clay, in the form of the friend he’d loved so much. The clouds parted, illuminating him as he wept, unable to even fulfill their final request. 


	6. Okita Souji/Nobunaga Oda ~ Again you got the best of me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okita/Nobu fluff to make up for all the sad shit I've done so far.

“You’re insufferable!”  
“Hah! You think I care?!” Nobu flashed one of her brilliant sparkling grins, which only made the Saber pout more. 

“A brilliant military tactician shouldn’t have to cheat to win!” Okita glared at her, arms folded, looking almost comically grumpy.  
“But I won, didn’t I?”   
“You didn’t play the game correctly!”   
“You only lose because you’re such a stickler for the rules.”   
“It’s chess!!!” The saber uncrosses her arms to throw her hands in the air, a frustrated gesture. “If you don’t follow the rules there’s no point in playing!” Her sentence devolves into a hacking cough. 

Nobu swiftly pushed the table with the chessboard out of the way, circling one arm around her girlfriend’s shoulders while plucking some tissues from the box beside the bed with the other. She held them to the Saber’s mouth, and Okita took them gratefully, the white material swiftly becoming stained with red. 

All of the smugness from the archer’s expression was gone, replaced by pure and genuine concern, as she rubbed Okita’s back. Perhaps her provocation had gone a little too far. Guilt twisted inside of her, along with the worry she felt. 

Eventually, the coughing subsided, her breathing somewhat rattly still, but at least she was given a reprieve to wipe the blood from her lips. 

“I’m, sorry.” Nobunaga murmured, her eyes downcast.

“No, it's alright, it's not your fault.” The Saber’s voice was croaky and raw. “I got, a little too passionate at your ribbing, I guess it's the law enforcer in me huh?” She gave Nobu a weak but heartwarming smile.

Against her better judgement, Nobu wrapped both of her arms around the Saber’s neck, pulling her in for a hug. She buried her face into the crook of her girlfriend’s neck, breathing in that familiar scent of silk and fresh linen. So completely and wonderfully _her_. 

Okita slipped her own arms around Nobu’s waist, her smile gaining a quality of fondness to it. The archer was so warm and strong and just brimming with the sort of vitality which she loved, treasured even. With the constant scent of gunpowder and smoke which she’d grown to adore. 

“Well, perhaps… If you’re so concerned about me… you could kiss it better?”  
Nobu removed her head from it’s snug position, giving the saber a flat glare.   
“What?!”   
“You don’t have to ask me to kiss you, idiot.” The archer moved her face close, less than an inch from Oikita’s own. “It was my real plan the entire time, after all.”

Okita appreciated that Nobu didn’t treat her as something fragile. Often when people found out about her condition, they tended to tread lightly around her, as if she were some china doll and not a swordsman of legend. Even with her master’s mana constantly healing her, so that her condition never truly worsened, they still pointlessly worried. The archer didn’t care about any of that crap. She just faced every day with the blind faith that of course Okita would be fine. 

Their lips collided with a burning intensity, Nobunaga wasting no time, her hand finding it’s customary grip in the saber’s hair. She didn’t mind the taste of blood in her mouth, or that they happened to be kissing on a bed in the medical bay. All the romance they needed they could find in one another, chapped lips writing a love letter in a long lost tongue. Once they had faced one another down the length of a sword or the barrel of the gun, but no such cruel weapons came between them, as they loved with two hearts hardened by battle. Life was unfair, Nobunaga was unfair. But it was times like this that made everything worth it.

She decided to let the archer win this time, and enjoyed her loss to its fullest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing this one, as someone who loves women very much. 
> 
> If you have any pairings you'd like to see please tell me otherwise it will just be more gilkidu!


	7. Merlin/Romani Archaman ~ While My Dreams Made Music in the Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for FGO Arc 1.  
> I am, a bit of a sucker for their banter.

“Ground control to major tom.” The voice crackled down the line, destroying Romani’s focus. 

“You’re not in space you know?”

“You’re still awake?” 

“Yeah.” He sighed, closing down the holographic monitor he was working on, and swiveling in his seat to face the main desk. 

“What do you want, Merlin?” 

“Only the company of someone as lonely as I am, is it too much to ask?” 

Romani snorted. “Boo, you whore.”

“What?!”

“You sound like a call girl or something.”

“I do not?! Romani Archaman get your mind out of the gutter!”

“Wow, that’s rich coming from you.”

“Speciesist! Bastard!”

“I’m not just saying it because you’re an incubus-”

“ _ Half  _ ! Half Incubus!”

“Yeah yeah same difference.” A slight yawn crept into his voice, which he quickly stifled. Right, he needed more coffee. 

“Sorry, did I wake you? Wait no, you were already awake weren’t you. Get some sleep.”

“It’s midday.”

“No it’s not~!”

“Stop spying on me!”

“You know that’s not how clairvoyance works. And from your tone I can tell you’re lying anyway. Humans are so easy to read.”

“And which one of us is Speciesist?” 

“It’s just the truth…” Merlin went silent on the line for a moment, and Romani could hear the faint sound of wind over the intercom.

“You’re not taking their dreams tonight?” 

“Already did.”

“Huh.”

“It doesn’t take that long you know.”

He’d never really asked Merlin about that before, to be fair. It was just a part of their agreement, well, the deal which Merlin had made without the chaldean party actually being aware. Of course Romani had a clue, he knew the halfbreed all too well after all. Honestly it was beneficial for both parties, he simply didn’t feel completely morally correct in letting Merlin just do as he pleased. Hell, maybe he was a bit speciesist. 

“You asleep?”

“No.” 

“How was it, back when you were first alive? Knowing that legends like Da Vinci and Mozart were going to happen and just, keeping that all a secret?”

Romani winced at that, he didn’t like to think about those times. The days holed up in his castle, glorified by all, loved by the masses, and all the while hating it. He hadn’t chosen to be king, hadn’t wanted the power and the fame. It had almost felt like a cage, trapping him in his role as a prophet. 

“It was confusing.”

“Confusing?”

“You wouldn’t understand, as someone who experienced clairvoyance in a linear fashion. I was given all of this knowledge, so much that I could barely understand a miniscule part of it. Omniscience is a bitch, especially when you’re only given the length of a human lifetime to process knowledge that spans from the beginning of time to its eventual end.”

“It sounds… lonely.”

“It was. Even with all my attendants and lovers and allies around me, it was.”

“Makes being locked in a tower for all eternity seem like a walk in the park.”

“Oh come on, you know I didn’t mean it like that.” 

Merlin laughed softly. “You knew every dirty part of humanity, and yet you still continue to love and want to help them?”

“Yes. That’s such a stupid question, you feel the same way after all.”

“You do know me well I suppose. I know you can’t see it right now but I am twirling a strand of my hair very cutely.”

“Of course you are.”

“Oh, the sun is rising!”

“Mhm.” He laid his head down on the desk before him, closing his eyes and cushioning it with his arms. “I bet it's a lovely sight.”

“The sky lighting up as the last of the stars fade, that slight feeling of warmth in the air and a primal wind which promises a grand day ahead.”

“You’re romanticising things.”

“Is that such a crime, Romani?”

“You don’t know how much bloodshed and terror the day before you will bring.”

“No, but I can take a pretty good guess.”

“Still-”

“Why are you being so pessimistic?”

“I worry, Merlin.” Yes, you could hear it in the way his voice shook slightly as he spoke, the dread that the poor young master he’d burdened wouldn’t be able to make it through. It was a lot of pressure, saving the world. Being the chosen one was a burden he could sympathise with after all.

“A little anxiety is good to keep you on your toes, but too much and you’ll be no use to us at all. Careful with how much you care…”

“I know, I know.”

“Ritsuka is capable, they’re handling this burden admirably. You have to trust them, have faith in them.”

There was no response.

Merlin smiled fondly as he heard soft and steady breathing from the other end of the line. 

“Sweet dreams, Romani Archaman.”


End file.
